idolinfinityfandomcom-20200215-history
Cornelia von Hexenburg
}} Cornelia von Hexenburg (real name Gong Qi) is a character in IDOL∞INFINITY and a member of Diva Entis Æterni. Blurb A 17-year-old girls' high school student. She calls herself Lady Cornelia, pursuing the world's gospel. Has an eccentric outward appearance. Aside from her twin sister, nobody can understand her. In song and fashion, she displays genius levels of creativity. ''https://twitter.com/idol_infinity/status/943080942553350145 Personality Cornelia has an eccentric and sagelike personality. She is enamored by the prospect of seeking "the gospel of this world", which she believes she can find by learning about paganism, the occult, & dark magic. She is often seen carrying and reading large tomes. She is said to be very intelligent and creative, a quality that extends to her career as an idol and her taste in fashion. Cornelia also knows how to speak Latin, implying that she is a scholar. However, this level of intelligence causes her to be condescending towards others, referring to the general public that listened to her singing as "dull souls". Given her interest in the mystical and her somewhat snobby attitude, she could be considered to have "chuunibyou", or "middle school second year syndrome". However, even though she looks down on her audience, she is motivated by being able to share her own gospel. This is what led her to found Diva Entis Æterni.https://twitter.com/idol_infinity/status/943083818742726656 She is a participant in the goth subculture, as is signified by her taste in Gothic fashion. Her Gothic influences originate from the Victorian cult of mourning of the 18th and 19th centuries.http://www.nytimes.com/2008/09/18/fashion/18GOTH.html It has a large cultural focus on death and mortality, such as her tendency to refer to people as "souls". These influences also largely determine her fashion, as she wears stark black clothing with laces, frills, and ribbons. Her interest in the occult also relates to the Gothic subculture's religious themes, such as the silver Latin crosses she wears as accessories.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gothic_fashion Like others in the Gothic subculture, she pursues Victorian ideals of beauty, prizing classical poise and elegance as well as wishing to be called "Lady Cornelia von Hexenburg" - contrasting with her more contemporary twin sister, Gong Yuan, who is more energetic, outgoing, and much less demure. Despite pursuing her own interest in singing alone, she only became a recognized idol once Yuan posted her singing on a video site and it became popular. Story '''Past' Cornelia grew up alongside her twin sister, Gong Yuan. EP1. Let's Start a Band?! Cornelia, among a few other unit leaders, makes a cameo at the end of the comic when Jiang Jingjing talks about being on the same stage as MOMOCA. She is smirking, but her eyes notably hidden, since at the time her identity was not revealed yet. for the first time.]] [https://idolinfinity.wikia.com/wiki/MiniStory_Ep2 EP2. Let us Convey our Ideals to the World Like This] Diva Entis Æterni was founded on a day when Cornelia and Yuan were spending time with each other. Yuan had posted a video she made of Cornelia's singing on the Internet some time ago, and alerted Cornelia of its sudden popularity. Cornelia was pleasantly surprised that the "dull souls" of the public appreciated her performance, and Yuan enthusiastically suggested that Cornelia help her make more videos. Cornelia immediately suggested the name "Diva Entis Æterni", and the group was formed. Relationships Gong Yuan Gong Yuan is Cornelia's twin sister. Cornelia's eccentric personality and obsession with the occult is cryptic and off-putting to most, but Yuan is said to be "the only one that understands her". As a pair, however, Cornelia is more assertive, resulting in Diva Entis Æterni being largely influenced by Cornelia's Gothic values rather than Yuan's contemporary stylings. This can be attributed to Yuan's dead-set supportiveness of her sister and appreciation of her art, which Cornelia does not reciprocate as passionately. However, Cornelia still appreciates her sister to an extent, referring to her as her "dear brethren". Yuan is much more modern in comparison to the classical Cornelia. The juxtaposition of the two creates a foil that is representative of the Gothic fashion movement's origins in counterculture to the then-modern 1980s' colorful extravagance. Gallery cornelia summary.jpg|Cornelia's summary cornelia idol summary.jpg|Cornelia's idol summary cornelia icon.jpg|Cornelia promotional icon idol cornelia alt.png|Alternate idol outfit artwork idol_infinity03-450x331.jpg|Cornelia's old summary, featuring her old idol pose. corneliabday.jpg|2018 Birthday message from her fellow unit member/sister, Gong Yuan. 2019 bday cornelia.jpg|2019 Birthday Trivia * An error on the mobile version of the official website incorrectly lists Cornelia's Blood Type as O. References Category:Characters Category:Diva Entis Æterni